Blast Link
Blast Link is one of Max Steel's new enemies introduced on Season 2. He is an Red Stealth Ultralink that linked with a blaster. Blast Link debuts in Ultralink Invasion Part One, and is voiced by Brian Drummond History During a meteor shower, a group of four Ultralinks were sent by Makino to Miles Dread. The red Stealth Ultralink linked with a blaster and created Blast Link. Alongside with his comrades, Blast Link was causing havoc on Copper Canyon, until Max came. Eventually, he was defeated by Max's Turbo Lash after crashing on a wall, and later retreated alongside with Miles Dread after N-Tek's forces came, even though that Dread's plan could proceed as planned. Blast Link, alongside with Chomp Link and Prism Link took the task of helping Miles Dread in his elaborated plan to protect the Ultralink that he "had" in his hideout, using red lasers and his heavy weaponry helping in distracting Forge and his N-Tek troops. However, Blast didn't managed to stop Max Steel from getting to Dread, when Jefferson and Kat Ryan and other N-Tek jets began to shoot at him and his comrades, leaving them cornered. Finally, after being defeated, Blast, alongside with other Ultralinks, criticized Dread's strategy in front of the Lord of the Ultralinks, Makino, and in consequence, decided to stop the invasion and gave the task to Ultimate Elementor. When Ultimate Elementor take the task to become the leader of the Ultralinks on the invasion, he decided to create a more simpler strategy to defeat N-Tek, attacking directly the base, which, momentarily, would be completely unprotected. To do this, he sent the whole army of Ultralinks and Megalinks to attack, however, Ultimate Elementor and other Ultralinks suffered a crushing defeat, between them, Blast Link, which alongside with his comrades criticized Elementor's plan. After Ultimate Elementor miserably failed, a new commander was sent by Makino, known as Metallak. After discovering that Max Steel could do an appearance at the battle of the bands, Metallak sent Chomp Link to watch it, while Blast Link was in charge of seeing if Max Steel was there. When Metallak showed up, Blast Link was attacking Copper Canyon alongside with Chomp and Prism with a new strategy of combining their abilities to easily defeat Max, but they were eventually defeated by him. When Miles Dread tricked Metallak about N-Tek's Tachyon missile (which could annihilate Makino), he commanded an assault on the underwater base of N-Tek. After invading it, Blast Link helped in launching red lasers that knocked down some N-Tek Agents and later Max Steel. While Max was fighting against Metallak, Blast Link and the other Ultralinks searched the base to find the Tachyon missile, even though that they didn't found anything. When Metallak was defeated, Blast Link and the other Ultralinks escaped. Later on, Metallak found out that Ultimate Elementor would probably let him die on the ocean, but Blast Link disagreed with him stating that he had saved him from Max Steel. Metallak then says that he trusted on his instincts and that after 16 years, Elementor couldn't be trusted, and Blast Link suggests him to simply absorb Elementor, considering that he was a Megalink while Elementor was a mere Ultralink. When Max and Steel were escaping from the Destroyer, Blast Link appeared and used his lasers alongside with Prism Link to ambush Max and Ven-Ghan. While Ven-Ghan was distracting the Ultralinks, Max activates his Turbo Speed Mode and uses the Turborang, which easily knocks down Blast Link. Powers * Enhanced Strength: He is obviously more powerful than a human, mainly because of its size. * Enhanced Durability: He shows to be very durable as seen in Ultralink Invasion Part One, when he was almost without damage after being hit by Max Steel's Turbo Speed Mode multiple times. * Blaster Cannon: He carries a cannon on his left shoulder. The cannon is also able to carry viruses, as seen in The Legend of Ja'em Mk'rah, when Blast launched a virus with his cannon on Steel. * Hand Blaster: He has two different blasters for hands, both being able to shoot red lasers. His left blaster is able to charge and create large blasts the other one launch regular shoots. The blasters were powerful enough to stop Turbo Cannon Mode's attack process. Etimology The word "Blast" is the onomatopoeia of firing a laser, and "Link" comes from the alien race, Ultralinks, implying that his main ability is to shoot lasers through his body, as an Ultralink that is able to shoot and destroy. Appearance Blast Link looks very similar to Miles Dread's mechanical aspect, with triangular and polygonal plates covering the whole body, as well as two guns for arms, and has a red Stealth Ultralink in a round head. Personality Relationships Trivia * Blast Link makes bad choices sometimes, leaving disaster to his team. * He is sometimes referred as "Blast". * When Ultralink Invasion Part One was released in YouTube by the official channel, Blast Link's name was incorrectly confused with "Boom Link". * In Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino, he was competing with the others to become the new heir to Makino's throne. * He was the only Ultralink of his squadron that didn't got an action figure in the toyline